


aware of the heat, now let's take advantage

by celebreultimaverba



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, lup gets her body back and they take advantage of that fact have at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celebreultimaverba/pseuds/celebreultimaverba
Summary: Lup gets her body back. After so long spent as a lich, it's a little sensitive. She makes the most of it.





	aware of the heat, now let's take advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Royalwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royalwriter/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for my lovely Lex, who is now an adult and can read this! Enjoy!

Lup entered her body holding her nonexistent breath, and exited the tank covered in green goop that was pretty much sensory hell for a second or two there. Seriously, just, in terms of feel, that one was Bad. She was distracted nicely enough by the whole, Barry being there, being able to kiss him thing, but, yeah, right after that it was towel time.

She’d been distracted from it at the time, because, right after towel time was Taako Time, and _that_ was very important, and then it was shower time, then nap time, also very important, but, the point was, she’d been distracted, but she’d felt it all.

The change from lich to body was always a bit of a strange one. She remembers how it felt, exiting out of her body that first time, so much _power_ to it, magic and soul warring like spitting cats before she’d got a hold of both, twining them together with memories of Barry, Lucretia, _Taako…_ She’d seen his terror, and dabbed, and returned, and was _hit_ with it.

All the grass, brushing against her bare legs, the repaired-repaired-repaired-again fabric of her red robe, the tickle of her hair against her ears, slumped down into the dirt of hill as they were. Her hand in Barry’s, his warm and human. It had been a _lot,_ going from lich form back to _feeling._ And that had only been a few seconds.

It had been ten years, this time, since Lup had last _felt._ When Barry presses his hand into hers this time, after the original frantic, happy scene of return and triumph had died down, when he nuzzles up to her neck when she comes into Lucretia’s room to greet her and when her arms go around her neck and when their lips press together, Lup _burns._

And it’s fine, really, honestly, really, it is, because they pull away, and Lup laughs and says “I missed you,” and she _does_ want Lucretia’s quiet laughter and burying her face in Lup’s chest, and she _does_ want that whole deal, but, gods above, yeah.

Yeah, she’s _burning._ Contact after so long without is a lot and the feel of Lucretia’s lips linger on her own, and Barry’s pressed up against her back, because he hasn’t had much contact, either, Lup knows, they’ve all been a bit starved but it’s not _helping_ right now when Lup is trying not to pay too much attention to Lucretia’s curves or her humans’ warmth, and is instead trying to do the whole, like, sappy reunion thing, and the cuddles, and that whole thing.

She even succeeds! For, like, almost a full minute!

It’s just, they eventually move to the bed, and Lup is sandwiched between two of the people she loves most in the world, and definitely the two most attractive people in the world, and she’s a weak, weak elf, they’re pressed up against her, and so, yeah, alright, so when Barry presses his lips against her ear for the first time in ten years, Lup moans.

Her ear flicks, smacking him on the cheek, and she can see, facing Lucretia as she is, Lup can see the two of them lock eyes right after, and Lup’s heart starts racing (she can _feel_ it, wow) because she sees Lucretia’s smirk, and then, _oh._

Barry catches the tip of her ear with gentle teeth and Lucretia, the saucy minx, slides her knee in between Lup’s legs. “Oh, _well,_ Lup, we missed you too,” comes Lucretia’s voice, the smirk evident in her voice even as her mouth is drawn up in a soft smile.

Barry laughs, behind her, and Lup flicks her ear on purpose this time to smack him. This only makes him laugh harder, and Lup can _feel_ it, the vibrato of the noise, the way his chest shakes as it’s pressed up against her back, and Lucretia presses her lips to Lup’s again and she will deny for the rest of time that it makes her shudder, but it still definitely happens.

“You’re sensitive. Will this be too much?” Barry asks, and Lup shakes her head, reluctantly parting from Lucretia’s lips.

“No, no, uh, have at. I’ll let you know if it’s too much, but. Have fun with it. Please have fun with it, actually,” she replies, and flips to her back, so she can look at both of their faces with a grin. Of all the sensory detail coming in right now—her ear a bit bent against Barry and the pillow, sheets under her soft, denim of his jeans against her legs, and Lucretia’s robe folded between them, a side effect of her knee being where it was—the image in her retinas of her partners smiling down at her is definitely the best one.

She forgets to scold herself for something so sappy when they look back up at each other, and, like it hasn’t been ten years at all, move in a practiced synchrony to press kisses to Lup’s neck. And it _has_ been ten years and they’ll have to talk about it at some point, but for now, Lup has two sets of lips on her and really does _not_ give a fuck about any of that. Talking? Who is she?

Lup doesn’t know, because there’s a bite—Lucretia’s doing—and Lup _moans_ again and then Lucretia is straddling her thigh, grinding her knee between Lup’s legs again. It’s a _lot._

She knows that, really, it was only a matter of time, but that doesn’t make the orgasm any less embarrassing. It’s rather overwhelming, too, like just about everything is, the endorphins hitting her, making her arch and shudder and moan, and Barry and Lucretia kiss her through it, and they’re both looking down at her in such love and amazement when she opens her eyes that Lup sits up in profound embarrassment, knocks her head against Barry’s, and they all just giggle for a minute or two. “Gods, uh, sorry about that. Having a new body is an experience,” she mutters, finding enough energy in herself to press the heels of her hands to her eyes, cheeks burning and nonsensical patterns blooming behind her eyelids.

“It’s flattering,” Lucretia murmurs, and Barry takes her wrists gently, pulling them away.

“And kinda hot.”

“Oh, that too, definitely hot. You’re beautiful when you come, Lup.”

Lup almost says _that’s gay_ but decides that it’s not the time. Instead, she presses kisses to both of their lips, and pulls her shirt over her head. “Well, that wasn’t a signal to _stop,_ my babes. If anything, that was a green means go, uh, collect two hundred dollars, we’re totally willing and, clearly, more than _able_ to do this, but, hey, maybe, like, this time we do it naked. Everyone up for that?”

Lucretia, still straddling Lup’s leg, rocks down on it, and Barry straightens in a way that Lup recognizes as a jolt of arousal going through him, and, almost simultaneously,

“Hell yeah.”

“You know it, babe.”

Lup laughs, and just, it’s so _nice_ for a second, being in bed with them again, warm and feeling good and laughing, and, of course, titties out. It’s a mood, it’s a look, it’s—the whole thing is just so ridiculously nice that, for a few seconds, she feels safe forgetting everything that happened between the three of them, all the obstacles that they have to work through, and enjoys this little moment with her wife and her husband.

Then she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra, and the way that her partners’ eyes drift down from her face sends her burning again.

She doesn’t waste much time after that, hands drifting to Barry’s jeans because she has no idea how to get Lucretia’s ornate robes off at _all_ and has already embarrassed herself once this afternoon, but it’s alright because even though Lucretia has to get off her legs to take off the whole deal, she _does_ end up naked with the rest of them, and Lup _does_ end up with her fingers skirting over skin she hasn’t touched in much too long, Lucretia’s twenty years older but still gorgeous, and Barry’s familiar softness, ticklish in places that Lup still remembers.

Well, yeah, no, of course she remembers, she spent ten years in an umbrella, sometimes all there was to do was daydream about all the ticklish spots on Barry’s stomach, or all the freckles on Lucretia’s shoulders, or come up with new variations of Barry to use on him (she thought “Barrence” was a good one, because of course it was) or new ways to braid Lucretia’s hair.

They had time for all that. And, frankly, Lup already knows that if she calls Barry Barrence in this encounter, they’re all gonna laugh too hard to even _start,_ so for now, Lup keeps it to herself, to hoard until further notice.

So instead, she decides to pull Lucretia back into bed when she’s out of those robes, and presses her lips to Barry’s, and makes an executive decision on foreplay.

“Babe, can you get Lucy ready? I wanna watch you two— I’ll need to get going again,” Lup asks, against his lips so he really can’t say no to anything she says.

Though, Barry would never say no to getting Lucretia ready. He’s a fucking pro at eating out, Lup knows as much, but it never hurts to give a little direction. He enjoys it, Lup knows that much. He nods, and Lup grins against his mouth, pulling away to make a vague ‘you’re welcome’ gesture to Lucretia, who looks up at Barry and grins, making herself comfortable with legs spread invitingly. “C’mere, sweetheart,” she says, and Lup sits back happily, content for a minute to let Lucretia get what’s good.

Even with all her clothes off, honestly, the whole scene is still a sensory experience to the max. Barry’s mouth on _her_ paired with the whole oversensitivity that comes along naturally right after an orgasm might send her to the Astral Plane for real, and titties out legs spread is _not_ how Lup wants to meet her future mother-in-law for the (official) first time.

Barry starts with his lips, as Lup knows well, light kisses to the inner thighs, building anticipation. Lucretia’s legs fall open, an invitation, a plea, but Barry knows how to bide his time, and when he actually reaches the apex of her thighs, both Lucretia and Lup make a noise of fulfilled anticipation, Lup’s more of a sigh, Lucretia’s closer to a squeak. Lup’s ears twitch when she can _hear_ Barry’s tongue slide over the wetness he finds between her legs, and Lup is practically hypnotized by the tensing of the muscles of Lucretia’s thighs, as she leans forward, stroking her fingers through Barry’s hair, just petting for a minute.

She isn’t the only one touch-starved, though, and she knows from intimate experience how good Barry’s tongue is, so after only a few minutes, when Lucretia starts getting louder, quiet, heavy breathing turning to actual moans, she tugs at his hair, pulling him back to the lovely sound of Lucretia’s whine. He goes obediently, scrambling up to a sitting position from his position on his stomach, and she kisses him again, tasting Lucretia on his lips. It makes her moan, and he’s a very good boy, lets her devour his mouth for a second before Lup has to pull away to breathe.

Lucretia sits up and it’s like good-cop, bad-cop, the way that Barry lets her kiss him like she does when Lucretia presses up behind her and nips at her neck, slipping a hand between her thighs. Lup whines against Barry’s mouth, does a quick self-inventory, and decides that she can do it, yeah, she’s good now. Too sensitive for _too_ much, but. She pulls away from Barry and curls her fingers on his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his skin underneath her nails. “You enjoy that, Lucy?” she asks, angling her head over her shoulder.

“You know I did. He’s still so good,” Lucretia murmurs, and Lup blinks at the use of the word ‘still’ before she remembers, oh.

“Hear that, Barry? You did such a good job,” she praises, moving to straddle him, hips moving against his in a slow grind that she hopes won’t be too much for either of them.

He flushes, beautifully, as she knows he would, and she kisses him again. “I’m gonna, I think, lay back, okay? I’m gonna— this is good for me, not too much. We can grind like this, okay? I’ll lay back and help Lucy out, and you don’t come until I come. Then— Lu, you good with him getting to fuck you, if he’s good?”

“Gods,” Barry curses, and his hips stutter in their grind against her. Lup grins.

“You want that, Bar?”

“If he’s good,” Lucretia confirms, and Lup moves back, stealing another kiss from Lucretia that turns into a quick makeout sesh because of course it does, before she gets ahold of herself, and gets herself comfy laying back on the pillows before beckoning her partners closer with a wink. “Barry, you between my legs, Lucretia, you should probably be graspin’ onto that headboard. Let’s do this.”

It takes a second or two of maneuvering and they have to laugh off the little bit of awkwardness that comes with figuring out the new position, but, it does work out as Lup envisioned it, eventually, with Lucretia straddling her face and Barry grinding against her.

She is _very_ glad that she didn’t overestimate herself because this is a lot, she realizes, when Barry moves. More than this would have been wayyy too much stimulation. But no one can ever say that Lup is not a creative visionary, and, overstimulation risk or not, Lup still gets to taste Lucretia again, and she can tell that she is pleasing both her partners by the way that Lucretia _does_ have to hold onto the headboard (Lup is no Barry, but she can eat pussy like a _champ,_ thank you very much) and the way Barry’s hips start stuttering against hers.

She still comes first, but, like.

Well, alright, it’s not quite a near thing. She comes first, again, shuddering, because holy _shit_ it’s a lot. Lucretia’s thighs on either side of her, every part of her humans so warm and soft and perfect, and the grinding is dirty and easy, dialling her sensitivity up and up until it finally breaks again with a moan that she remembers not to bite off, and her hands go up to Barry’s chest to push him gently away, fearing too much stimulation. This body thing, wow. Feelings again is fucking wild.

Next to go is Lucretia, her hips twitching and hands tightening convulsively on the headboard as her head bows forward. Lup wishes she had a better angle to watch her come, but she supposes that looking up at it from between her thighs certainly isn’t the worst ever. From now on, she’ll have plenty more chances to watch. There’s a certain fierceness to her thoughts when she thinks, _this isn’t going to go away again, I won’t let it._

Lucretia moves off her, trembling just a bit, and Lup is definitely a little smug about it, sitting up and rubbing the tops of her thighs. She eyes Barry’s hardness, presses forward to kiss him. “Luce, you think he earned this one?” she asks, pulling away again. “Because I think it’d hurt if anything happened again with me again, this is a lot.”

Lucretia hums and kisses Barry herself, making him hum happily, and Lup knows that, yeah, this is foreplay because he’s gonna fuck Lucretia and everything but also, like, it’s _nice._ Lup’s family back together again, to a certain extent, it’s _good._

“I love you,” she tells them, and they break apart, and, again, in practiced synchronicity, lean over to press kisses to her cheeks. She laughs, delighted, and kisses them both in return, moving back to rest her back against the headboard, and gestures for them to go on with her hands. “You saps,” she teases. “Now, go on, gimme some spank bank material for later.”

“Don’t you already have enough?” Barry asks, though he still accepts Lucretia climbing into his lap and groans when she sinks easily down on him. Lup silently pats herself on the back for making her come, getting her wet enough that she can do this easily, because it would kind of suck if they needed to find lube for this. Lup is sure they can, but it’s still rather a buzzkill.

Lup shakes her head, replying, “With you two, there’s never enough,” and commits every detail to memory as she watches. The stutter of Barry’s hips, the way the two of them kiss, knowing it’s been ten years and accepting that and still willing to love each other, it feels like forgiveness. Lup knows they all still need to talk, but it’s still good. Different, yeah, but good.

She ends up getting to watch them both come, and marvels at how it’s still so similar. They’re both so gorgeous, and she tells them so, taking their hands and kissing each knuckle in turn before pulling them up to cuddle her again. The sensitivity is like pleasant electricity every place they touch, warmth nice and comforting now after two orgasms, rather than arousing.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, snuggling into the pillows. “I love you both.”

Two pairs of lips on her face, loving her, two answering “I love you”s making her smile as she closes her eyes, as she pulls them closer with the intent of never letting go again. At least, not until she’s done napping.

It’s, yeah.

It’s amazing.


End file.
